News Headlines
Latest News Headlines March, 3200 * Unified faction scouting reports have shared an increased militia presence in the Deianara System. Sources say that the Tul family is interested in buffing up security on Hayat, the crown gem of their latest expansionary efforts in the sector. * Stine Multistellar was dealt a huge blow last week, after releasing Q1 financials that their largest Venture Capital group was dissolved after a number of investments go belly up on Ghusun. * Economists for the Unified Faction have raised concerns that the Empire lacks critical natural resources to maintain its way of life. "After a tenuous decade of defensive posturing, there is minimal infrastructure producing raw goods and materials", Jon Michan, an ex-Vor industrialist. "Simply put, we need to expand the extraction industry." * Inside sources have leaked that Liberty Banner has buffed up its investment into corporate espionage and intelligence operative work amidst the growing threat of Viridian Union economic expansion in the sector. When questioned after a house debate, Prime Minister Jack Holden stated to the press "I will not comment on heresay and rumor. " and maintained "The Liberty Banner government is only interested in equitable dealings with our trade partners." However, pundits argue that the Union threat combined with Stine Multistellar has increased pressure on the government to invest in threat mitigation for political stability. * As expected, following their announcement late last year, the Barracuda Combine has set up a new government office in the Sameera system on Jumanah. The official release states that Barracuda Combine will use this new local government to support free enterprise and local businesses on the planet. * From the Colonial Times on Prote: A local story has run about the Colonial Federation looking to poach intellience officers from technology businesses on the planet. There is suspicion that the Federation is attempting to beef up its intelligence strength to root out guerilla rebellion groups hiding on the planet. * Unusually strong economic reports out of the Viridian Union, as economists record high yields for planet resource harvesting. Melissa Potik, the unions leader, proclaimed to a cheering crowd "This is the power of production in the hands of the people!". Following commercial interests, reports followed that Stine Multistellar has also sent Surveyors to the system for future investment opportunities, and are expected to meet with the Union leadership next week. * A group of religious followers known locally as the New Book Ideologists (A sect of Zoroastrians), have opened a new church on Vandana, much to the ire of locals. The Viridian Union, known for its criticism of religious docrtine, is believed to have attempted to prevent the establishment from opening, however reports out of Laodice confirm that a small foothold for the group has been established. * Despite recent success with expansion efforts, the Barracuda Combine have reported issues with piracy in their home sector of Eumelos. Some citizens are calling for the government to have greater military presence after transport ship from Eumelos to Sameera was ransacked by ships with "Sunbeam" emblazoned on the side. While trained personel took minimal losses. The crooks made off with over 100k in credits in cash and materials intended for the new government office. * Reinholdt News Corporation has posted stable profits again this quarter. Older News Month 1 Hypsipyle: Prote * It has been a turbulent month in the Hypsipyle system. * Public health officials are concerned over the ongoing spread of an alien virus through the low income population on the planet Prote. While the local colonies are said to have been investing heavily in health care initiatives for the planets locals, few are seeing the outcomes of that work. * An inside official of the Colonial Federation reports that the prison system on the planet is wrought with human rights violations. The source would not put their name on record, but informed Sector News that an impartial oversight committee should be put in place. * In a related incident, sources within the planet security informed Sector news of number of inmates escaping. While further details could not be provided about the identity or the potential whereabouts of the inmates, the source reports that the colony lost a small vessel in the escape. The Colonial Federation department of security has not issued a statement officially, however it is suspected that they are making active strides to reclaim the stolen property. * One week ago, a terrorist attack targeted a Colonial Federation star port, responsible for small planetary deliveries to outlying territories. Six were killed in the attack, including four security personnel and two civilians: Mike Standrid, a star port operator and avid pilot, died of a gunshot wound. He leaves behind his wife and two daughters. Yun Koji, a customs official, also died in the firefight from a grenade blast. He lived alone, but his friends described him as quiet generous soul, and a great loss. Anyone with information regarding the attack is urged to reach out to the Colonial Federation with tips. A service for the victims is planned for 3200.32 in Nexus, Capital Park. Asif: Ghusun * Environmentalists are protesting today about the development of a number of waterfront areas for tourist development. There are expected transport delays in Tulo and Motori, those with travel plans are advised to plan accordingly. The planet government maintains that regulating environmental impact of commercial and tourist development remains a priority, and that there must be cooperation between both sides. Advocating that * House legislation passed today further extending liberties of AI medical sciences into human augmentation. The AI intelligence shard responsible for government dialogue stated its pleasure that the consciousness of machines and organics could continue to make strides towards the advancement of all thoughtful beings. After the vote passed, the Ghusun government alongside the AI issued a joint statement, celebrating the decision, and condemning the opposition parties attempts to undermine those liberties and strike down legislation granting further AI integration into Ghusun society. Urvasi * Reports from Urvasi that there has been a recent string of deaths at a local academic institution. Details are still unknown, but human rights groups on the planet calling for an investigation. Month 2: Asif: Ghusun: * Shocking news out of Ghusun today, as high profile lawyer Narish Musa was found dead in his apartment earlier this week. Police also discovered his downtown office ransacked. The CyberSecurity team responsible for the law firm “Musa and Associates” data records made a statement on behalf of the business stating that personal information may have been leaked and or digital copies of records destroyed. More news forthcoming as the story develops. Laodice: Vandana: * Shares for Stine Multistellar are down 3% today as the manhunt continues for a dangerous escaped convict, "Serik Ubota”. Mr. Ubota was charged in the assassination of three Ghusun senators over a decade ago, and recently escaped his HyperMax Prison located in one of Asif’s belts. Officials on Vandana are cautioning locals to stay aware of their surroundings, as Ubota was last seen in a small port near one of the planets heavy mining facilities. Unconfirmed reports have also come in also that Mr. Ubotas vessel has been spotted near Adrastus and Wafiya. Stine Multisteller in a statement today, confirmed that the convict was still at large, and that the reward posted around the sector was indeed “a very serious amount.” Category:News